Reuniting with old loves
by lizziemarie0529
Summary: Kurt and the gang fly to Lima when they hear about the shooting at McKinley. Will Kurt finally be able to tell Blaine how he feels or did he loose his chance. Rated T due to the mention of a school shooting
1. Chapter 1

**AN: I honestly have to say after the whole hand holding scene between Adam and Kurt my faith in Klaine getting back together is slowly starting to dim, but then when I found out Kurt was among the people singing Mamma Mia during episode 17, I starting feeling better. The reason being, for anyone who isn't familiar with the song, part of the lyrics go **

" **Yes I've been broken hearted oooo since the day we parted, why why did I ever let you go"**

**Anyway my faith in Klaine is slowly starting to be restored so I will be updating the rest of my stories very soon.**

**Now anyway the rumors regarding episode 18 " Shooting Star" is as follows a gun shot is heard throughout the school, but apparently no one is hurt. Sooooo I do believe this will be a wonderful episode for Kurt and Blaine to get back together….ahem Ryan Murphy lol.**

**So hear is my version of how the New Yorkers find out. Enjoy and please no negative comments here, if you don't like my story then don't read it. Enjoy**

Looking around the lounge, Kurt Hummel happily sighed. Spring break was slowly approaching….and he couldn't wait. Yes he would miss New York, but it's been months since he was last home and he couldn't wait to see his dad and Blaine. Over the last few weeks Kurt finally realized Blaine was the one for him and he couldn't wait to tell him…..however the only problem was Adam. He really did care for the older man, and he knew Adam cared deeply for him, but Kurt knew his heart belonged to Blaine. So the only sensible thing to do was break it off with Adam tonight, and that's exactly what he was going to do.

Stretching a little, Kurt rolled his eyes and started to laugh at the way Santana and Rachel were dancing.

" What did you ladies do….loose a microchip?"

Turing Rachel around, then dipping her, Santana just smiled.

" Your just jealous Lady Hummel."

Shaking his head, Kurt turned his attention, back to his Music Lit book.

" Oh and why am I jealous?"

" Because I have a hot lady in my arms and all you have is a foreign alien from England…..whose probably on the verge of loosing his green card."

Not making a comment, Kurt continued reading.

Hearing his phone go off, Kurt reached towards the table and while ignoring the bitch glares he was getting from the ladies he turned down the music and smiled when he saw it was his dad.

" Hey dad what's up?"

" _Hey bud…what are you up too?"_

Hearing the slight tremor in his father's voice, the teen raised an eyebrow.

" Just hanging out with Rachel, Santana and Brody before class….why dad what's wrong?"

After a brief silence, Burt answered.

" _There was a school shooting at McKinley about a half hour ago. Carol is trying to get in touch with Finn, while I'm trying to get a hold of Blaine, but we haven't had any luck." _

All the color on Kurt's face left him, while he shot up from the chair.

" Uh how…..how serious?"

" _I don't know kiddo, but when we do hear anything else, Carol or I will call."_

Nodding his head, Kurt hung up his phone then with watery eyes, he turned to his friends.

" There was…..there was a…..there was a school shooting at McKinley."

Rachel gasped and Santana covered her mouth with her hand.

" My dad and Carol have been trying to call Finn and Blaine, but their not answering."

Starting to shake, Rachel blinked back a few tears.

" How bad is it?"

" My dad doesn't know."

Trying to swallow the lump, that was now choking him, Kurt got up from the chair and tried dialing the familiar number.

_ Hating his friends going through something like this, Brody felt helpless, he wanted to help, but didn't know how. Seeing the distressed look on Brody's face, Santana grabbed a piece of paper and after writing some numbers down, she handed it to him.

" These are our friends, if you have to leave voicemails, tell them who you are and that you are friends with us and leave them your number….hopefully you will have better luck then us."

Giving the girl a grateful smile, Brody pulled out his cell phone and began dialing from the list.

After leaving a voicemail for a guy named Artie, Brody looked around the lounge and spotted an open computer. Realizing what the trio needed right now, he pulled out his credit card and while dialing Joe's number, he went on the JFK airport sight and began booking the flight.

_Sighing in frustration, Kurt clenched his fits and resisted the urge to scream. He lost count of the number of times he called Blaine in the last twenty minutes, but he wanted to hear his voice damn it. Hitting redial again, Kurt finally decided to leave a message.

" Now you listen and you listen good….you promised me, over a bubble gum wrapper ring, you would pick up my phone calls no matter what you were doing and you always keep your promises….so heaven help you Blaine Devon Anderson if you don't return my phone call!"

Hanging up the call, Kurt was getting ready to pace when he spotted Adam coming up the stairs.

" There you are. I was started to wonder if I was being stood up."

Not totally understanding what the brit was talking about, Kurt opened his mouth to say something, but stopped when Brody ran over to them.

" I got us four tickets on the 11:30 flight to Columbus. If we leave now then we should get into Lima around 2 in the afternoon."

Giving a watery smile, Kurt grabbed his phone and redialed Blaine's number and left another message.

" I'm coming home baby. I'm on the 11:30 flight so I should be home this afternoon. You still have to call me back ok…..please Blaine….please call me back….I need to hear your voice….I need you to tell me everything is going to be ok."

Taking a deep shaky breath, Kurt stared at the silent phone then took a glance at his friends.

" Let's go."

Then turning towards Adam, Kurt shrugged his shoulders then with his support system in tow, the four friends ran down the stairs and out of the school, all saying silent prayers….all hoping their friends and loved ones were ok.


	2. Looking for Peace among Chaos

**AN: Before anyone reads this chapter and the next one, I just wanted to make things a little clear….when I was in school, the only thing I had to deal with was a fake bomb threat, so what I am writing isn't from experience it's just from my own head. I know school shootings are a very sensitive subject and if my story bothers some of you I just want to apologize right now. **

**The next two chapters aren't going to be based on what happened inside the school, but what's going on outside the school.**

**This chapter is going to be based on the friends finding one another and the teachers finding them, while the next chapter is going to go into more detail on what the scene actually looks like in the eyes of Kurt, Rachel, and Santana.**

**Again if I offend anyone I am truly sorry, this is just what I think episode 18 and 19 are going to be like.**

_**Where did I go wrong, I lost a friend**_

_**Somewhere along the bitterness**_

_**And I would have stayed up with you all night**_

_**Had I known how to save a life**_

Looking around the parking lot, Blaine felt a mixture he hadn't felt since last year….lost, alone, and scared. One minute he's sitting in English, learning about some play by Shakespeare , and then out of nowhere a they hear a gun shot and bam all hell brakes loose.

" Blaine!"

Rapidly turning around, the said teen saw a blur of blonde fall into his arms.

" Brittnay….it's going to be ok…..I promise everything is going to be ok."

Fearing if she let go, her friend would disappear, the girl latched onto Blaine's neck tighter.

" You're the first person I found….I can't find anyone else….I tried calling them, but my hands wont stop shaking….I'm scared dolphin."

Hugging the sobbing girl, Blaine let a few tears slip out himself.

" It's ok to be scared because I'm scared too."

Looking over her shoulder, Blaine spotted Ryder, Unique, Sugar, and Artie coming towards them, while Brittnay saw Sam, Tina, and Kitty.

Getting ready to form a group hug, they stopped when Marley, Jake, Finn, and Joe called out to them.

Once they were reunited, the friends joined a meshed up circle, all crying tears of joy, thankful they were all ok.

_Once they all pulled apart, Tina asked the question, everyone else was afraid to ask.

" Did anyone get hurt?"

Sam shook his head no.

" While we were trying to find everyone, we ran past the principle and he said no, but their not too sure."

Hearing his phone go off, Finn saw it was Mr. Schue.

" Hey Mr. Schue."

" _Where are you…..are you ok….I can't find the kids…..have you seen them?"_

" Student parking lot, I'm fine, everyone is with me."

" _Oh thank god. Stay there, I'm on my way."_

" Ok."

Hanging up, Finn sighed then looked towards his friends.

" Mr. Schue is on his way here. He told us to just stay here and wait for him."

Nodding their heads, the group walked over towards the grass and sat down, all trying to comprehend what actually happened to their peaceful school.

_ Running through the parking lot, Will tried to remember if he ran into any of his kids and if he did what were they wearing. He couldn't imagine his life at this school without them. Slowing down when he spotted Sam's car, he looked over towards the grass and his heart stopped at the sight.

His once excited class looked beyond terrified. Their eyes were all red and puffy from crying and their cheeks were stained with tears. Also from the looks of it, they were clinging onto one another as if it was their only lifeline.

Feeling someone was staring at her, Kitty lifted her head, from Artie's shoulder and looked right into the eyes of her music teacher. Yes they had a rocky start, but right now she didn't care and when he extending his arms out, Kitty got up from the grass and with trembling lips, she ran into her teacher's arms and cried.

" It's ok Kitty. It's going to be ok….everything is going to be ok."

Extending his arms out once more, New Direction found safety, once more, in the arms of their teacher and friend.

After giving each one his undivided attention, Will led the group back onto the grass, where they all sat and they all listened, because unlike most adults, they knew Mr. Schue wouldn't sugar coat it.

" As of right now, no one was hurt, but the police still isn't sure. What they do know is that there was only one shooter, but for right now the school is closed because the shooter was mumbling about bombs, so they want to do a search of the school, just too make sure everything is safe."

" Who was the shooter?"

Looking at Finn, then the rest of them, Will took a deep breath before answering.

" It was a random guy…off the street."

Hearing that some stranger wanted to hurt innocent kids, brought on more tears.

" I was always, there was going to be two places in our lives that were going to be safe….home and school….I still feel safe at home, but I'm not too sure about school."

Wrapping his arm around Tina, Ryder placed her head onto his lap. " The school board is going to something….right Mr. Schue?"

Smiling at the young teen, Will nodded his head, but someone else answered.

" You bet they are."

Turning around, Coach Sue and a crying Becky were sitting down next to them.

" I'm going to make sure there is at least two police officers at this school, from 7 am to at least 6 pm. There are going to be security alarms kids have to walk through and I'm going to make sure every student in this school as a picture I.D. Mess with the safety and security of my students and there will be hell to pay. I am going to make sure of it. This school will be safe for everyone once again….you have my word."

_Hearing Coach Sue say all that, brought their spirits up, because they knew from past experiences to never mess with Coach Sylvester when she was threatened.

Seeing the students start to relax, the two teachers stared at one another and smiled. Yes they were always at odds and yes they probably didn't like one another at times, but when the safety and concern of their kids were in jeopardy…..the adults put the competitive nature to the side and made sure their students were ok.

**AN: Thank you too all who is taking an interest in this story. I have never written anything like this before so this is all new to me.**


	3. Arms of the Angel

_**Spend all your time waiting for that second chance**_

_**For the break that will make it ok**_

_**There's always some reason to feel not good enough**_

_**And it's hard at the end of the day**_

_**I need some distraction, oh beautiful release**_

_**Memories seep from my veins**_

_**They may be empty and weightless and maybe**_

_**I'll find some peace tonight**_

When the plane finally touched down at the airport, Rachel and Santana were silently arguing on what will get them to the high school and their friends the fastest. Rachel suggested that they call either Kurt's parents or one of her dads to pick them up and take them, while Santana argued that it would take them even longer to get there and that they should rent a car and drive there.

Rolling his eyes and the girls, Brody turned and looked at Kurt, who was clutching onto his phone like it was his only lifeline to the outside world.

Leaving the girls to fight it out, Brody walked over to Kurt and placed a supportive hand on his shoulder, but before he could say anything, Kurt started talking.

" Last year, during Christmas….Blaine gave me a promise ring that he uh made out of bubble gum wrappers and he even had it shaped like a bow tie."

Clearing his throat due to his voice cracking, Kurt blinked back some fresh tears and at the urging of the other man, he continued.

" Um anyway…..when I asked him what he was promising, Blaine just smiled and answered…." To always love you, to defend you even if I know your wrong, to surprise you, to always pick up your phone call no matter what I'm doing, to bake you cookies at least twice a year, to kiss you whenever, wherever you want, and to make sure you remember how imperfectly perfect you are."

Letting the tears flow faster, Kurt held his phone towards his heart.

" He's not calling me back…..he's not calling me back Brody….I want him to call me back….why isn't he calling me back…..I have to get to that school…..I just have too."

Finally understanding, why the teen was desperately looking at his phone, Brody squeezed Kurt's shoulder, then gently guided him over towards the girls.

" Frick and Frack this is what's going to happen…..first off stop fighting cause nobody has time for that, secondly we are getting to the high school by taxi so I suggest you move those fine asses out the door, and last but not least our stress levels are very high right now and Kurt doesn't need yelling right now so you ladies are going to keep your mouths shut until I say so….is that clear?"

Nodding their heads yes, the small group walked out of the airport and waited, in the rain, for the taxi.

_Twenty minutes later, the four friends sat in the back of the taxi, each one letting their minds wander. Staring at his phone, Kurt couldn't stop looking at the pictures of Blaine and his friends. Putting down his phone, the teen glanced out the window and sighed.

" Please…whoever is listening….please….let them be ok."

Turning her head, Santana wiped a lonely tear, then silently took hold of Kurt's hand and gave it a gentle squeeze.

Noticing the taxi slowly down, Rachel frowned.

" Excuse me why are you slowing down?"

Looking in the mirror, the driver stared at the group.

" I'm sorry, but I can't get any closer to the school."

" But we need to get to the school!"

" I understand that, but something happened at the school, and the roads are closed until further notice."

" I know something happened at the school….that why we need to get there….so can you please maybe find another way….please!"

" All the roads towards the school are blocked so I'm just going to have to turn around."

Rolling her eyes, Rachel opened her opened her mouth to say something, but stopped when Kurt gave her his best " bitch please" glare.

Hitting the redial button, Kurt's chin trembled when he heard Blaine's voicemail.

_Hey I'm not here right now so leave a message and I'll get back to you as soon as I can. Bye_

Taking one more glance at the pouring rain, the man turned towards Santana and after nodding their heads, the two threw money onto the front seat, Kurt opened the door and with Santana following behind, the two started running towards the school.

Watching their two friends run, Brody and Rachel paid the rest of the fare then after climbing out of the cab, they caught up with their friends and the four of them ran in the pouring rain towards their school and their friends.

_**In the arms of the angel**_

_**Fly away from here**_

_**From this dark cold hotel room**_

_**And the endlessness that you fear**_

_**You are pulled from the wreckage**_

_**Of your silent reverie**_

_**You're in the arms of the angel**_

_**May you find some comfort here**_

_When they reached the school, one word came to their minds….chaos. Police officers were either talking to students or running in and out of the school. EMT'S were trying to pay attention to all the students, making sure no one was hurt. Fire trucks were parked on all sides of the school making sure they were prepared, just in case there was a fire. Students were running all around crying, trying to look for missing friends.

Trying to find their way through the crowd, Kurt looked around, trying to find one familiar face, but all he saw was a big sea of students. Growing more frustrated, Kurt found an empty area by a set of stairs, and pulled everyone there.

" There is no way we can find anyone in this mess, so maybe we should split up. Me and Santana can cover the front of the school, while you two can cover the back."

Nodding their heads, and after promising to call if they spot anyone they know, the friends split up in different directions.

Walking along the sidewalk, Kurt and Santana were wiping their heads around, hoping to see someone they knew, but with each passing moment the two teens were growing more frantic.

" KURT….SANTANA!"

Turning around, they came face to face with Puck, who was running towards them.

Meeting in the middle, they embraced for a bit then broke apart.

" Please tell me you heard from someone?!"

Shaking their heads no, Puck swore under his breath.

" I can't find anyone….and if I ask all they do is give me strange looks."

Grabbing a rock, Kurt threw it across the street and watched it hit the side of a car.

" This is insane….this school isn't that big….they have to be around here somewhere…there has to be a place where we're not looking!"

" What about the back of the school….like the parking lots?"

" Rachel and Brody are looking in that direction."

Turning his back towards the school, Puck let out a loud growl.

" Look….I am not leaving this school without my brother, my girlfriend, and our friends…and I'm tired of just standing here….so lets go!"

Taking hold of hands, so they wouldn't get crushed, Kurt, Santana, and Puck continued the search for the missing Glee club.

_**So tired of this straight line, and everywhere you turn**_

_**There's vultures and thieves at your back**_

_**The storm keeps on twisting, you keep building on lies**_

_**That you make up for all that you lack**_

_**It don't make no difference, escaping one last time**_

_**It's easier to believe**_

_**In this sweet madness, oh this glorious sadness**_

_**That brings me to my knees**_

_Walking towards the student parking lot, Rachel still couldn't believe what was happening around her. The four years, she spent at this school, she felt safe and protected and when she left, she wanted her friends to feel the same way….except now that was taken away from them.

Not really knowing what to say, Brody gently squeezed her hand and gave her a small smile.

Grateful at everything he did for her and her friends, she smiled and squeezed back.

" Thank you….for everything. We really appreciate it."

" Your welcome."

Continuing to walk in silence, the duo decided to turn around and head back, when they noticed Kurt, Santana, and Puck walking towards them.

Hating to see the rejected looks on everyone's face, Brody pulled the list out of his pocket and screamed one of the names.

" ARTIE!"

Raising an eyebrow, Santana glared.

" What are you doing?"

" Something we probably should have done in the first place….ARTIE!"

Smiling a first true smile all day, Kurt started shouting as well

" BLAINE…..BLAINE!"

Figuring it was worth a shot, for ten minutes the group called out, hoping to hear or see a reply.

_**In the arms of the angel**_

_**Fly away from here**_

_**From this dark cold hotel room**_

_**And the endlessness that you fear**_

_**You are pulled from the wreckage**_

_**Of your silent reverie**_

_**You're in the arms of the angel**_

_**May you find some comfort here**_


	4. Halfway to Anywhere

**AN: I just want to thank everyone who is taking an interest in this story and for everyone who is still sending reviews, favorites, follows etc…it makes me really happy to know you are all enjoying this story.**

**Now I hope this chapter is ok, because I had the scene between Kurt and Blaine in my head for awhile, so I knew what I wanted there, it was just the beginning that was a little hard so I hope you all like it.**

**Now the song I chose is called Anywhere and it's by Evanscence, it's really good and I highly recommend it.**

**Anyway enough about me, here is the next chapter so enjoy.**

_**We're leaving here tonight**_

_**There's no need to tell anyone**_

_**They'd only hold us down**_

_**So by the morning's light**_

_**We'll be halfway to anywhere**_

_**Where love is more than just your name**_

Getting really bored just sitting around, Brittany got up and walked over to her teacher.

" Mr. Schue would it be ok if I went for a quick walk to my car….I need to make Lord Tubbington is safe."

Not really knowing how to respond to that, Will sighed.

" Ok, but come right back here when you're done."

Nodding her head, Brittany turned around and headed towards her car.

" _BRITTANY!"_

Halfway to her car, the cheerleader stopped, then turned around a couple of times, but then shrugged her shoulders and continued walking.

When she got to her car, Brittany grabbed her cell phone and tried calling her house, but there was no one home.

Sighing, she closed the car door and turned back towards the group when she heard not only her name, but another names as well.

" _BRITTANY!"_

"_BLAINE!"_

" _ARTIE!"_

"_TINA!"_

" _JAKE!"_

Stopping, dead in her tracks, Brittany turned back around and headed towards the two voices.

" Rachel…Kurt….Santana….what are they doing here."

" _BRITTANY"_

Shrugging her shoulders, the girl did the next best thing, she answered back.

" WHAT RACHEL!"

Hearing running footsteps coming from in front of her, Brittany stared, with her eyes wide open at who was standing in front of her. The girl hoped and prayed that she would see something familiar among all the chaos that would help settle her fear and the sights of Rachel, Kurt, and Santana did just that.

_Confused at whether or not she should cry in delight or just run towards them, Brittany decided that the latter sounded nice, so she ran and didn't stop until she was safely in Rachel's arms.

" It's ok Brit….everything's going to be ok."

" It was so crazy….everyone's scared."

Holding onto the blonde, Kurt started petting her head, while Santana rubbed her back.

" Speaking of everyone where are they?"

Looking over Rachel's shoulder, Brittany gave Puck a small smile.

" They're over by Sam's car. If you give me a few minutes I'll take you there."

Nodding their head, the friends waited while giving the comfort and support Brittany needed to feel safe.

When the cheerleader started feeling better, she pulled away from Rachel then gave Kurt a small shy smile.

" You are my shiny magical unicorn and I love you, but if you are here to hurt my dolphin I will get Lord Tubbington after you. My dolphin doesn't need another broken heart especially after what happened today."

Giving his friend a small smile of his own, Kurt took hold of the girl's hand and gave it a gentle squeeze.

" I'm here to mend his heart…not break it."

Satisfied with the answer, Brittany linked arms with Kurt and Santana then with the others behind her, she led them to their friends.

_After a few minutes of walking, Brittany motioned them to stop then walked over to the others.

" Mr. Schue….you remember what you said about keeping us safe and keeping us happy?"

Looking up at the girl, Will raised his eyebrow.

" Yes I do….why?"

" Well….what if I told you I found something that would keep at least one of us safe and the rest of us, including the one being safe….happy? What would you do?"

Not really knowing where the girl was going with this, but thrilled at the fact she didn't loose her innocence, Will shrugged.

" It depends on what that something was."

" Well….what if I said it wasn't a thing, but a someone or someones."

Still getting totally confused, Will looked to the others for help, but seeing on how they were just as confused, he shrugged.

" Again…it depends on who they are?"

Jumping up and down, Brittany turned around and then came back with just Rachel and Santana

" How about them

Jumping up from the grass, Tina and Joe ran towards Rachel while Sugar and Sam ran towards Santana.

Seeing the worry start to leave their eyes, Will turned towards Brittany, and watched as the girl left again, but came back with Kurt and Puck walking behind her.

_Letting his breath, catch in him throat, Blaine couldn't believe Kurt was actually here and standing two feet away from him. He thought for some reason, even if Kurt did hear about the shooting, his ex wouldn't fly all the way to Lima Ohio , but there he was and with tears flowing rapidly down his cheeks.

Hating to see the broken look in his eyes, Blaine started moving towards Kurt, but stopped when the said teen threw himself into Blaine's unsuspecting arms and crashed their lips together. As they were kissing, Blaine realized this kiss was different…this kiss brought him back to the very first time they were together at Dalton. This kiss held so much meaning, so much feeling Blaine thought for a second, his heart was going to explode.

Just when he thought the lack of air was going to bring on a fainting spell, Kurt pulled away but started kissing all over his face, while trying to talk and sob at the same time.

" You're ok….you're actually ok….I thought….when you didn't call me back…I thought….I was so scared Blaine….I was so scared…."

Then Kurt pulled Blaine back towards him and nuzzled into his neck.

" I love you…..I love you…..I love you….I want you…..I want you….always and forever…..it's you Blaine and it will always be you….."

Hearing that confession and with his own tears, Blaine hugged Kurt even tighter.

" I'm ok….everything's ok Kurt….everything is going to be ok….I love you too Kurt so much. You mean everything to me….please believe me."

Finally able to pull away, but still making sure there was some part of the younger teen that was in touching distance, Kurt smiled, his first true smile all day.

" I do believe you Blaine and I swear this time it's going to be different. We've both made mistakes, but this time we know what we've got to do to keep the magic and the love going."

The moving away so that both of his hands were touch the younger man's face, Kurt brought their foreheads together.

" Please tell me you want to keep this going."

Holding onto Kurt's hands, Blaine closed his eyes and took a deep breath.

" I want to keep this going baby….I want to this keep going."

Kissing again, both boys knew that everything was going to be ok.

_Watching the reunited couple start kissing again, Brittany walked over to her teacher and smiled.

" See Mr. Schue I was right. Blaine feels safe and happy again because he's in Kurt's arms, while the rest of us are happy because we get to see our friends….did I do a good job?"

Wrapping his arm around the girl's shoulder, Will smiled while he watched the excited looks on his student's faces, while they watched Kurt and Blaine kiss.

" Yes Brittany you did a very good job."

Jumping up and down again, the girl joined her friends in a big group hug.


	5. Baffled King Composing hallelujah

**AN: I am so sorry for the late update, I had major writers block with this chapter and then with all the new Klaine spoilers coming out, I was thinking about other ideas except this one, but while listening to this song, my block cleared and here is the new chapter.**

**Another thing I have to add is I loved the way they did last week's episode and in my opinion Shooting Star had to be by far the best one so far.**

**Anyway here is the latest chapter so enjoy**

Sam and Ryder Italics

Blaine and Jake bold

Artie and Joe verdana

Mr. Schue Tahoma

New Directions bold italics

_" Ok…I have to go find Principle Figgins and see if we are all allowed to go home. I want all of you to promise me you'll stay here until I come back."

Nodding their heads, Mr. Schue turned around and started headed back towards the school.

" Mr. Schue wait…."

Turning around, Will saw the broken look on Tina's face.

" You are coming back…right?"

Giving the girl a small smile, Tina turned around and went back to Blaine's side, and watched their teacher walk away.

Giving a small sigh, Tina looked over at Kurt and Blaine. She saw Kurt whisper encouraging words of comfort and saw Blaine's eyes shine with happiness.

Figuring out what she missed, Tina pulled out her phone and noticed a text message from Mike.

_Just saw on the news about a shooting. R U ok?_

Smiling a little, Tina replied.

_Shook up but ok, Just waiting to go home._

Putting her phone down, Tina saw Sam walk over to his car, pull out his guitar, then walked back over to the group.

" No offense Sam, but I'm really not in the mood to sing right now."

Removing his head, from Kurt's shoulder, Blaine smiled.

" Actually that's a good idea. It might give us a chance to think about something else. Go ahead Sam…play something."

Returning his friend's smile, Sam thought a few minutes then started to play.

_I've heard there was a secret chord_

_That David played, and it pleased the lord_

_But you don't really care for music, do you?_

_It goes like this the fourth the fifth_

_The minor fall, the major lift_

_The baffled king composed hallelujah _

_**Hallelujah, hallelujah**_

_**Hallelujah, hallelujah**_

Blaine knew the last thing he should be thinking about are the " what if's " but seeing the tears and hearing the quiet sobs coming from his friends, he couldn't help it. He could have lost them today or what if the shooter took his life without even giving him the chance to say goodbye to his parents or Kurt.

Suddenly feeling very cold, Blaine wrapped both his arms around Kurt's waist and snuggled into his shoulder, while letting his boyfriend's strength guide him through this.

**Your faith was strong , but you needed proof**

**You saw her bathing on the roof**

**Her beauty in the moonlight overthrew you**

**She tied you to a kitchen chair**

**She broke your throne, and she cut her hair**

**And from her lips she drew the hallelujah**

_**Hallelujah, hallelujah**_

_**Hallelujah, hallelujah**_

Looking around at his friends, Artie realized the shooter would have probably taken his life first, and as scary as that seemed, the teen was ok with that. Yes he was in a wheelchair, but he had the best group of friends he could have ever asked for, and each one of them made sure his senior year was memorable and he loved them for it.

Feeling an arm wrap around his shoulder, Artie looked at Joe and they both smiled

_Baby I've been here before_

_I know this room, I've walked this floor_

_I used to live alone before I knew you_

_I've seen your flag on the marble arch_

_Love is not a victory march_

_It's a cold and it's a broken hallelujah_

_**Hallelujah, hallelujah**_

_**Hallelujah, hallelujah**_

Walking back over to his kids, Will stopped dead in his tracks and took in the sight ahead of him. Kurt and Blaine were wrapped around each other, grateful to be in each others arms. Rachel had one arm around Unique and the other arm around Sugar, trying desperately to stop their tears, but failing. Puke had his arms around Jake, who was trying to comfort Marley, but you could tell, just by his features he was thrilled his big brother was there for him. Santana was sitting on the grass rocking both Tina and Kitty back and forth.

Approaching the group, Will sat down and pulled Brittany and Sam close to him.

_Did my best, it wasn't much_

_I couldn't feel so I tried to touch_

_I've told the truth, I didn't come to fool you_

_And even though it all went wrong_

_I'll stand before the lord of song_

_With nothing on my tongue, but hallelujah_

_**Hallelujah, hallelujah**_

_**Hallelujah, hallelujah**_

_**Hallelujah, hallelujah**_

_**Hallelujah, hallelujah**_

After Sam stopped playing, Mr. Schue looked at his past and present students and gave them all a smile.

" I couldn't have asked for a better class….I love all of you guys."

Then standing up, New Direction wrapped their arms around one another, grateful that they were still there and once the chaos and smoke clears, they were all going to be ok.


End file.
